Bad Grapes
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: What happens when a Flying Fox eats one too many fermented grapes? Rated T for reference to alcohol.


**Authors Note: **This is the first and only story of mine that will contain anything pertaining to alcohol (unless requested by the readers), and it also involves a certain bat getting drunk off his…well you know what (thought I was going to say it huh). Also, the alcohol isn't in liquid form, but in the form of bad fermented grapes.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Grapes.<strong>

Nathan was up late tonight, mainly because he was hungry from not eating supper, "Come on, there's got to be something here," Nathan said to himself, opening a drawer and finding a big bag of grapes, "Yes! Jackpot!" Nathan said to himself, as he took the bag and sat at the table, eating them happily. Around 9:00 or so, Jeanette came out to get something to drink, only to stop when she saw Nathan on his back on the table, "Oh dear," she said, climbing up and gasping at the bag beside him, then Nathan hiccupped.

"Awfully nice night for some grapes, huh?" Nathan asked, getting an odd look from the purple Chipette, who covered her nose at the scent of fermented fruit on his breath, "Nathan, please tell you didn't eat my science project," Jeanette said, getting a hiccup in response, "I think somebody did something to these grapes," Nathan said, trying to stand up but having difficulty doing so. Jeanette on the other hand, wasn't too happy with Nathan, but not because he ate her science project, but rather what her science project involved that Nathan had eaten.

"Nathan, those grapes were old and they were fermented," the purple Chipette said, getting a drunken look from the huge bat, "I don't think so, I'd know if they were," Nathan replied, hiccupping in a way that would be funny if not for the situation. "Well, they were, and you are intoxicated," Jeanette said, as Nathan stumbled toward the edge of the table, followed by him falling off and landing on the floor (luckily, he wasn't injured too badly).

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Moments Later…<strong>

Jeanette was trying to lead Nathan to the washroom, not because he was about to be sick but because she intended to get the alcohol out of his system. "Okay, Nathan, climb up to the sink," Jeanette said, the flying fox merely jumping and flying up onto the counter, followed by the purple Chipette jumping up to the counter with him. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this,' Jeanette thought, as she approached the flying fox, "Okay Nathan, open your mouth wide," she said, getting a chuckle from the inebriated bat, "Okay," he replied, opening his mouth for her.

No sooner had he done this and Jeanette had stuffed her paw down his throat, intent on triggering his gag reflex, "Ewwwww, so gross," she said to herself, pulling her now slimy paw out and ducking behind the soap bottle, waiting for the inevitable torrent of alcohol and bodily fluids. As indicated by the sounds that Nathan was currently making, he threw up into the sink (thank God) causing the room to be temporarily filled with a really strong scent of booze.

It took five repeated acts of this triggering Nathan's gag reflex to fully flush the intoxicating substance out of his body, much to Jeanette's personal hygienic code. "Okay Nathan, I think we got everything out of your body, the alcohol in your blood will be there for a while but should be gone in the morning," she explained, as the bat washed out his mouth with some clean water. "You're mean," Nathan said, getting an odd look from his younger sister. "Huh?" she said, as Nathan still had some booze in his system, "You made me sick," he said, slightly slurring his words, in turn causing Jeanette to roll her eyes, "Yes I made you sick, but that was to make sure you felt better in the morning," the purple Chipette said, as Nathan started growling (something rather tricky when you're hiccupping every five seconds), again causing Jeanette to roll her eyes, "Just get to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

Everybody was at the table eating breakfast, although Jeanette was acting somewhat strange like she had a headache or something. The next thing that happened made everyone jump in surprise, as Nathan flew out and crashed onto the table, gripping his head trying to hide his eyes, "What's wrong with you Nathan?" Brittany asked, getting a groan of pain in response, "Do you have to yell, I'm right here," Nathan said, getting an odd look from his sister. "Don't mind him, he ate my science project and got drunk," Jeanette said, as Nathan rubbed his temples, "What did he eat? Specifically I mean," Dave asked, as Jeanette pointed to the bag on the floor, "My project was to see what alcohol volume is produced in naturally fermented grapes, Nathan ate them all and apparently got quite intoxicated from them." Jeanette explained, as Nathan groaned in his painful hung-over state.

"If he ate them all, he should've been inflicted with alcohol poisoning," Simon said, causing Jeanette to shudder, "I took care of that, and it involved me doing something I usually wouldn't do." she said, causing Alvin to chuckle, "What's so funny Alvin?" Theodore asked, as the red clad chipmunk shook his head, "I know what she had to do, she made Nathan puke," Alvin laughed, as Dave took Nathan to the bedroom, giving Jeanette free time to casually walk over and stick a paw into his toaster waffle, "That's it? That's the comeback, you making holes in my food?" Alvin asked, taking a bite from the now battered waffle, "Nope, I'll wait till you're done there to tell you," Jeanette replied, as Alvin shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

* * *

><p><strong>With Nathan…<strong>

Dave had placed him into his bed, deciding on keeping him home from the concert rehearsal until he felt better. "Okay, you just rest up, and if you need to throw up again, there's a bucket next to the bed," Dave said, as Nathan nodded his head slowly. "Why do I feel like this?" he asked, getting a light chuckle from his foster dad, "Well, you're experiencing what we humans call a 'Hangover' your body's way to say you shouldn't get that much alcohol into your system," Dave replied, as the huge bat nodding again, then both Dave and Nathan heard something like a horrified scream coming from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Back In The Kitchen…<strong>

Alvin had just finished his waffle when Jeanette chuckled to herself, "What's so funny?" Alvin asked, as the purple Chipette walked over and held out her paw, "I used this paw to trigger Nathan's gag reflex," she replied, getting a grossed out look from her pink clad sister, "Yeah so?" Alvin asked, as Jeanette rolled her eyes, "I also used his hand to make the hole in your waffle," she replied, causing Alvin's eyes to widen and a horrified look to come over his face, then he ran off and started screaming. Dave came out and saw Alvin running around screaming his head off, "What happened to him?" Dave asked, as Jeanette chuckled, "Well, if he hadn't have run off so soon, I would've told him that I washed my paws afterwards." Jeanette replied, chuckling at how Alvin was still acting.

* * *

><p><strong>After Rehearsal…<strong>

When Dave opened the door, he found Nathan on the coffee table with his laptop computer, obviously over his hangover from earlier. "Hey Nathan, I see you're feeling better," Dave said, looking at the screen and frowning at what he was looking at, "Why are you looking up alcohol?" he asked, as Nathan chuckled, "I'm just wondering why the stuff was invented," Nathan replied, as Dave chuckled, "I'll explain it another time, right now I need a bit of help." Dave said, as his batty son hopped up onto his shoulder.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you readers liked this story, and for those who may be reading this regardless of the age limit for the rating mentioned above, then please don't abuse alcohol or any other intoxicating substances, it isn't in any way cool and it does a lot of damage to your body.<p>

Leave a review/comment if you want, and as always peace out!


End file.
